Cursed Blood
by rurounichan
Summary: Chiyoko's ancestors were cursed by a demon so that all demons would either feel blood lust, or love towards them. It was a curse that was passed down along the line of Noroichi, and so Chiyoko was also a participant of it. Her parents decided that it would be best for her to become an exorcist to protect herself, but with demons in True Cross, it might not be as easy as she thought
1. Prologue

They say that the Noroichi family is cursed.

Of course, they are right.

The Noroichi's have been a cursed family almost from the beginning, but they started out as Yoshida's. Their curse was so that demons would feel hate and want for their blood for their whole lives.

If only a young Yoshida son hadn't won the affections of a female bakeneko. He saved her from being eaten by a wolf, and how she adored him afterwards. She had protected him since and watched him grow into a handsome man, soon looking for a bride.

The Yoshida's were quite rich, so once all the single women heard that he was looking for a wife, they came, trying to buy his love.

The bakaneko attempted to chase them away with mean tricks and scary faces, but to no avail. She then decided that it would be best for her to become his bride instead of those other women. She transformed into a beautiful woman and went to him, but he had already chosen his wife: the daughter of a high ranking general in the military.

The cat yokai was enraged that he would choose another woman over her, the one who had been watching over him since he was boy.

After their wedding, the bakeneko came to them while they were asleep and gave a curse to them both. The woman so that every demon would hate and want to kill her, and the man so that the woman's curse would follow his bloodline through his sons, affecting the only the daughters.

She hated the woman more than the man, so she made sure that the women would get the worse half.

She continued watching the family for generations to amuse the hate that she had grown towards them, but the great-granddaughter of the ones holding her original hate was the most beautiful and kind girl the yokai had ever seen. The girl would be beat on by goblins and tormented by coal tars, but she would smile at them and protect them from the humans that would want to kill them.

The bakaneko almost couldn't stand watching the girl go through so much pain because of her, and she finally couldn't take it anymore once the girl helped her when she almost drowned.

She couldn't take back the curse, but she decided that it could be tweaked a little. Instead of hate and bloodlust being felt for the women of the Yoshida's, she made it so sometimes, the demons would feel love and attraction for them. It was a 50/50 chance. She then became the guardian of the Yoshida's, as well, because of the kindness of the girl.

She noticed, though, that both of the emotions the demon's would feel towards them were so strong that it would still cause problems, despite whichever one it was. The cat wouldn't have that, so she created a written seal to be drawn on each girl as a baby to repress the curse, but it couldn't completely conceal it.

The rest of the humans, and the Yoshida's not affected by the curse, saw the cursed ones as demon attracting, so they chased them away from their village and took everything away from them, saying that good fortune is not worthy of demon people.

The unaffected Yoshida's refused to be affiliated with them and took their surname away from them and gave them Noroichi instead, with 'noroi' as curse and 'chi' as blood.

The newly named Noroichi's were looked down upon, still continuing on to when their curse became just a legend, and they slowly had to work back into society.

The bakeneko wasn't able to stop any of this, but she has stayed with the Noroichi's even once she became so weak, no one was able to see her anymore, but she has plans to make it up to the Noroichi's for causing them pain.

She would help them become loved by human's once more.

She would help them to overcome their cursed blood.

* * *

In case you couldn't understand(I had a hard time explaining it), the curse only affects the women, but the daughters of the men would be cursed as well, but not the daughters of the women, so only Noroichi girls had the curse since once women get married their surname changes. This made it easier for me so that I could make their surname to be kind of like a warning sign to demons who want nothing to do with them *hint hint*.

EDIT: I fixed a few problems. I get way to eager to post these things.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking up to the rich looking school, Chiyoko froze and had to double check to make sure she was at the right place. Her father said that True Cross Academy wouldn't be like the other schools she was used to, but this was crazy! She had gone to very cheap public middle and elementary schools that were close to her home, so they weren't that great.

Chiyoko was in so much awe she couldn't move. It was too much for her brain to process just yet.

A small goblin floated behind and noticed her standing there stupidly. It smiled evilly, snuck up behind the short girl and smacked the back of her head, almost toppling her over. It giggled at how weak she was.

Chiyoko flipped around and glared at the demon.

"Hey! That hurt, you jerk...", she said, mumbling the last part. The little demon stuck it's tongue out at her and stole the thick-rimmed, round glasses from her face. She yelled and started to stomp over to it, but was yanked to the ground when another goblin grabbed her braided hair. She fell with an 'umph'. Freaking out for a second, she quickly tried to tidy her hair.

"That wasn't nice! I did my hair for my first day of school here and you almost messed it all up!" Chiyoko whimpered a little, glaring at the mean goblins, "And give back my glasses! I can't see without them."

The goblins giggled meanly, but a greenman with a dandelion like head, jumped up and tore the glasses out of the demon's grubby claws. The goblins booed at the party-crasher demon and floated away. The little greenman handed the glasses to Chiyoko, blushing and shaking like a leaf. Chiyoko giggled.

"Thanks, little guy", she said patting the sprite on it's head only to make it turn even more red. It ran off embarrassed once Chiyoko stood back up. She sighed and continued onward, but froze again when she saw some rich kids walk past her, giggling at he appearance.

"Well this'll be fun."

* * *

**Chiyoko Noroichi.**

Chiyoko was kind of pretty, with thick blonde hair and brown eyes. Her eyesight was really bad though, so she had to wear thick glasses that were round and overall unapealing. She would have chose cuter, more girly ones, but her father would only get her these. She was shorter than average and she still had her baby fat on her with her chubby cheeks and not stick-like physique.

She also inherited the curse of her family, but for her, it was a bit different. Like all Noroichi females, she had the chance of getting either the hated side or the loved side of the curse, but she got both instead. So some demons dislike her while others would be shy around her or try to impress her.

It was a very new thing that the Noroichi's hadn't ever encountered. The curse wasn't just 'black and white' as the family legend said and this worried Chiyoko's grandmother, a priestess, so she insisted that Chiyoko learn to be an exorcist so she could protect herself. Who knew what demons would do around Chiyoko with her odd version of the Noroichi curse.

Ryuu, Chiyoko's father was less than excited about her becoming an exorcist though, since exorcists fought demons on a regular basis. True Cross wouldn't let any Noroichi become an exorcist before, but Chiyoko's grandmother had her ways to get what she wanted. But the real reason he didn't like it was because True Cross was across half of Japan, so he wouldn't be able to see his darling daughter every day, or tease her about the how much her hair looked like a mop when she woke up, or be able to beat up those stupid kids who would bully his little girl!

Now Chiyoko wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school. In fact, no one liked her that much. She would get teased and hurt by demons and picked on at school by her peers. The only friends she'd ever had were the demons affected by the good side of her curse and also her father, so with her going so far away, Ryuu wasn't a very happy camper.

"_But what if there's bullies there too, Chiyoko?" a young-ish, brown haired man said._

"_Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine", Chiyoko replied, patting her father's arm. He frowned and put a bag in her hands. "It's a new school, no one even knows me yet, so I'll have a chance to make a good impression before people start assuming things. Plus I'll be with a bunch of exorcists, so demons won't be a problem while I'm there."_

"_But-"_

"_I'm done trying to convince you. It's going to be fine, Dad."_

_Chiyoko's father sighed in defeat and gave her a last hug. Chiyoko finally got onto the train to bring her to True Cross Town. Waving to her father, he smirked a little, his pointed eyes holding humor._

"_Just remember that if any boys try to go after you, kick 'em where it hurts!"_

"_Dad!"_

* * *

Mephisto sat in his office, actually doing his job as director of the academy for once. He shuffled through a bunch of papers, finally getting to the ones containing all the students' profiles. It's been awhile since he checked on who was getting into the school.

He 'tsked'. They weren't in alphabetical order.

"Kimura, Suguro, Yamamoto, Noroichi, ...", he mumbled off all the students' names, but then widened his eyes and flipped back a few pages to a glasses wearing, blonde girl.

"How did a Noroichi get in here?", he paused in thought for a second, "We've never let a Noroichi to become an exorcist...this should get interesting."

The purple haired demon king let out a laugh.

"What's so entertaining?" Amaimon asked, appearing out of nowhere. Mephisto smirked at him and handed him Chiyoko's profile. He glanced over it and lifted an eyebrow at his elder brother. "Why would you let a Noroichi in? They're kinda dangerous to us if you didn't know."

"Of course I know, but since a Noroichi has never been allowed to be an exorcist in fear that they'd be too much of a hassle, but we should see if they could actually become a strength instead." Amaimon popped a sucker into his mouth and dropped the paper onto Mephisto's desk, already feeling irked at the sight of the girl's picture.

* * *

Chiyoko had gone through almost the whole day at school before she realized that she never got the memo that True Cross had a uniform. The whole day, she'd been wearing an oversized T-shirt and knee length, white skirt, while everyone else had the uniform on. She felt so embarrassed once she figured it out. Everyone had been staring at her like she was an idiot and she just figured out why.

"So much for making a good impression", Chiyoko mumbled, kicking a rock as she walked to a random door to get to the exorcist cram school. One of the teachers had giver her the key to the cram school when she first got there, but they didn't tell her how to use it so she had to figure it out on her own.

She used the key on the door and walked down to the classroom.

"Aha! I found it!" Chiyoko smiled and carefully opened the door.

There wasn't a whole lot of students there and the teacher didn't look any older than them.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I had a hard time figuring out how this key-thing works", she said, pointing to the key in her hand.  
"That's fine. I'm Yukio Okumura, your teacher", he said, then turning towards the rest of the class to introduce her. "This is Chiyoko Noroichi. You can sit wherever you want, Noroichi-san."

She waved a little bit.

Chiyoko glanced at all the tables, choosing one in the middle with no people. She still didn't have a uniform, so she felt really uncomfortable in front of all of them. Once she sat down she noticed a boy sitting up in the front staring at her. Once she looked at him, he turned his head around really fast, pretending that he had never looked at her at all in the first place. Throughout the rest of class he kept glancing back at her, turning slightly red, then shaking his head.

It was really starting to creep her out.

She held out until after class to confront him about it, but he stuttered causing his face to turn beet red and he ran off. Huffing and pouting about it, she walked to the girls' dorm only to find out she didn't have a room there.

"What do you mean I don't have a room?!"

The woman she was talked to had an annoyed look on her face. "Girly, I can't help you. If you don't have one, you don't have one, so please just leave me alone."

"But that means I'll have no where to stay." Chiyoko grabbed the arm of the woman, begging her to just let her stay.

"I have to go. Please let go of me." The woman yanked her arm out of Chiyoko's grip, but the girl fell to the ground and grabbed her leg.

"Pleeeeeeeease! I have no where to stay but here! You have to help me!"

"Just let go already!" The woman started to shake her leg when a brown, spiky haired man walked up to them.

"Chiyoko~! I'm here to pick you up!" He stopped looking at the situation the two females were in. "Should I ask what's going on here?"

Chiyoko looked up at him and widened her eyes.

"Dad?" Chiyoko stared at her father surprised until that turned into anger. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well I couldn't just leave my baby girl to go out on her own so I came too! We're renting a place right here in town so we can still be together! Isn't it great?" Ryuu said, looking so excited, like he couldn't handle it.

"No! It's not great!" Chiyoko finally let go of the poor woman and she slowly crept away. "This just means that you don't trust me by myself. I'm not defenseless."

Ryuu scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't mean that, I'm just worried that you'll get hurt."

Chiyoko let out a frustrated cry and turned around. She yelped as a goblin that was going for her hair was shot. She looked at the steaming remains and glared at her father who was holding a pistol, smoke coming the barrel.

"It's getting dark and demon's are more active. We're going home before the start coming for you", Ryuu stated. Chiyoko was about to refuse again, but he wouldn't take no as an answer. Chiyoko complied angrily, but refused to let him touch her.

"There was no need to shoot it", Chiyoko whispered. Ryuu sighed.

"It was going to hurt you. That's all I need to kill it."

* * *

I kind of forced this out of me and it's not getting really interesting quite just yet. It's just a bunch of foreshadowing and trying to introduce Chiyoko. I hope you like her. I want you to see her grow throughout the fic, so that's why she's started out as a nerdy, naive, teenager. Don't worry though; she'll end up pretty cool.

Oops. I've giving a lot away. No more for any of you! If want more then you have to keep reading.


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Chiyoko, Shiemi! You're both faster than that!"

Chiyoko couldn't care less. She was too busy chucking herself away from the leapers in her gym class. She was running with Shiemi who was currently in the same predicament as Chiyoko, trying, yet still failing, at staying in front of the giant frog-demon.

Shiemi tripped for the thousandth time, so Chiyoko ran over to help back up. The leaper easily caught up to them and jumped again to land on top of the two girls. The gym teacher, Tsubaki Kaori, pulled the lever to yank the leaper back, but it gave Chiyoko one big lick before it was pulled back to the other leapers. Everyone laughed and that just helped Chiyoko's bad mood to worsen.

It started with her being late from sleeping in because Ryuu forgot where their new house was and so it took them till very late in the night to find it. Her father gave her the uniform for school the day before, but she forgot about it in the morning, making her even later because she had to go back and change. To add to the list, she didn't like it at all and neither did Ryuu; the skirt was way too short, making Chiyoko feel uncomfortable and Ryuu to have a fit.

An extended, annoying fit.

She solved that problem by wearing leggings, but it still felt weird and different.

Then she caught the weirdo from yesterday looking at her _again_ in class. She would have told him off, but she got caught up with trying to understand what silly, little herb, plant-thing did what.

Currently, she was wet, and slightly sticky, from the slobber of the stupid leaper that thought that licking is the way to show affection. The instant the demon saw her, it let out a pleased croak and tried very hard to catch up with her.

She and Shiemi climbed up the ladder to get back to the rest of the students, but also to get away from the slimy frogs.

"I don't think I've ever seen a leaper do that before", Konekomaru said to everyone.  
"Yeah, well, you've never met a Noroichi before, have you", Chiyoko mumbled, trying to smooth down her hair. Bon gave her a quizzical look and was about to ask why that would matter, but he and Rin were called down to be the next ones to run.

Chiyoko had figured out most of her classmates' names by then having eavesdropped on their conversations. She hadn't bothered to socialize much with any of them yet. She really wanted to become friends with them, but the few times she'd tried, she was put into a shy fit, stuttering and making both her and the other person feel uncomfortable.

Watching the two idiots duke it out all the time was getting boring, so she tried to make small talk with Shiemi who seemed to have just as hard a time making friends as Chiyoko did. The two started to really make a connection when Rin and Bon got into another fight and Kaori-san had to yank the leaper back. Chiyoko and Shiemi ran over to the edge to make sure the two were ok. "Idiots", Kamiki muttered. Chiyoko couldn't help but feel a little offended for them, especially because of the way she said it like she was better than them. Chiyoko made her hand into a fist to hold in her annoyance. She had to remember that she was trying to make friends, not make people mad at her.

Kamiki and Paku were called to run, and then Yamada and Shima. The teacher ran off in the middle of Yamada and Shima's run, after a strange phone call from someone Kaori-san called "Kitty".

"What kind of teacher does this?" Chiyoko wondered aloud. A few students nodded at her question.

"I thought this place was for the highly motivated", Bon sneered, "And the teachers are almost just as bad as the students." He glanced behind him to Rin, as if implying he's one of them. Rin just got annoyed.

"You need to shut up. How would you know if I'm not motivated", Rin said, a growl growing in his voice.

"Psh! Are you kidding? I can tell by how you act in class." Bon stepped a bit closer to Rin. Shima grumbled an 'oh great' in the background. Bon narrowed his eyes.

"If you really are motivated, then why don't you prove it?"

"Huh? How?" Rin cocked his head to the side.

"By touching a leaper and getting back without it attacking you", he scoffed, then continued, "Don't worry. I'll do it too."

Rin looked like he would agree, but waved him off, calling him a "moron" and saying, "No way. I don't want to get killed trying to pull of a stupid stunt just so you'd acknowledge me."

If it was possible, Bon grew more angry than he already was.

"Fine! I'll just do it myself then!" Bon ran over to edge to slide down into the pit with the leapers.

"You twit! Stop!" Chiyoko yelled and tried to grab Bon. She succeeded in catching his arm, but it accomplished having his stance thrown off so that both of them tumbled to the ground at the bottom. He shook her off of him and proceeded to stomp up to a leaper.

"I'm gonna become a real exorcist...and...defeat Satan!"

Kamiki laughed haughtily at his statement. "Are you kidding me? Jeez, What is he saying? That he's going to defeat Satan?"

Bon flinched and caught the attention of a leaper. Chiyoko noticed and ran up to him, pushing him to the side.

She noticed that this wasn't the same demon as when she was running. That one liked her, this one, not so much.

It narrowed it's eyes at her and slowly walked forward. Chiyoko knew that if she ran, it would only provoke it more.

It didn't even bother to glance at Bon, sitting on the ground, staring surprised at the girl in front of him.

Looking into the demon's hate filled eyes, Chiyoko started to shake in fear, but she tried to withstand it. It was only her second day of Cram School and her father was right already. She was going to get hurt.  
The leaper jumped to attack her when a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back, nearly missing the jaws of the demon. It landed and changed directions right when it's feet hit the ground, leaping towards Chiyoko and her would-be rescuer. Once it's lefs left the floor another leaper charged straight into it.

Chiyoko tore her eyes away from the leapers to find out that her savior was actually Rin.

'So staring all day at me actually puts him to good use', she joked in her mind.

The two demons roared at each other. One kept trying to get around the other so it would be able to get to Chiyoko, most likely to try and attack her again, but the other wouldn't let it pass. The two bit and screeched at each other, resulting in sticky blood to slide down both of their skin.

Rin grew worried and started to pull Chiyoko to safety but she was getting frantic, and Rin didn't want her to get hurt.

The leapers were fighting because of her and she didn't want that.

"Stop! Stop it!" Chiyoko screeched and struggled against Rin's grip on her, "Stop fighting each other!"

Rin gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to help more, he couldn't, and Chiyoko's safety was his main priority currently. The leaper that tried to save her was being beaten, the other one being bigger and stronger than it. Soon, it grew too weak to stand.

Tears started to leak from Chiyoko's eyes.

"Stop it. Stop hurting each other", she sobbed. Crumpling to the ground in tears, Rin grabbed her arms and pulled her back up, patting her head to comfort her as someone finally pulled the lever to yank the attacking leaper back.

* * *

It was lunch the next day and Shiemi came over to Chiyoko who was eating a bento under a tree outside.

"H-hey Chiyoko-san", she said nervously. Chiyoko waved back and motioned for her to sit next to her when she saw that Shiemi kept glancing between her and a spot next to her. She sat down and smiled a little bit. She kept still for a little bit until she suddenly slammed her hands down, successfully scaring the other girl. She turned to Chiyoko, her eyes sparkling.

"Can we be friends!?" Shiemi blurted out. Chiyoko was taken aback but slowly nodded to say yes to now excited girl. "Thank you!"

The girls proceeded to eat their lunches, chatting and giggling all the while. Chiyoko was honestly surprised that anyone would try to talk to her after the events of yesterday, but she welcomed the new friend and company.

* * *

Chiyoko was gathering up the papers that were handed out in the cram school. Okumura-san said that they were for choosing what meister we will choose, but she had no idea which one to go for. She had no idea if she had the talent to be a Tamer and she has horrid aim, so that cuts of Dragoons. She can barely pick up a sword, and blood makes her queezy, so that's a 'no' to both Knights and Doctors.

While Chiyoko's brain was doing flips, Bon stomped up in front of her desk and slammed his hands down, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. He leaned in to get in her face.

"What was with that yesterday?"

Chiyoko scooched back only for him to lean in more.

"Well?"

Shima and Konekomaru told him to stop it and to leave her alone, but he ignored them.

"I-it kinda has to do with my family..." Chiyoko awkwardly coughed to her hand, her eyes darting everywhere but Bon, "Um, could we speak outside?" Bon narrowed his eyes at her, but stood up and started towards the door, Chiyoko following closely behind, leaving everyone else confused and curious at the situation.

Once the two walked a good distance away from the classroom, Chiyoko started to explain.

"My family, specifically the Noroichi females, have a curse that causes demons to either like or hate us. And I happened to get both."

Bon ran his hand through his hair, thinking. "So why aren't there flocks of demons trying to get to you...for either reason?"

"Well, I have a seal written on my back to help with just that, but all it does is downsize the strength of it, which pretty much explains yesterday", Chiyoko finished off. She was fidgety nervous after telling her story because, even though exorcists and such were more likely to believe her, no one she had ever told before had thought it was true.

"Ok then. That makes sense now, thanks."

Chiyoko looked at Bon, surprised, only to see him smirking. She let out a 'phew' and let her muscles relax, having tensed them up in anticipation.

"Could you not tell anyone else, please? I don't want anyone else to know", Chiyoko said and put her hand on Bon's arm. He looked confused.

"Why? Shouldn't they know too?"

"No. I've never told most anyone, and I'm not about to start now." Chiyoko smiled at Bon and patted his arm. "Thanks in advanced!"

* * *

Ahhh, gosh. This was a frustrating piece.

I don't really write action scenes if you couldn't tell, but I obviously need the practice, so expect more of that.

I wanted to end this chapter after the whole leaper incident, but I also wanted to put something else in there, so you've kind of gotten this...this... whatever it is.

I hope you know that I count this as some BonxChiyoko stuff right here. Not like he's going to be a main interest later, but I thought you should know so that now you could read that part over again, imagining an underlying tension between the two. And sorry for Rin lovers out there, but Rin'll have to wait til I write some action for him.

What? Their relationship is weird currently and I don't want to rush it.

Time for a random fact about me. Not really, but that sentence works.

There's this one dinner that me or my mom'll make when we're too lazy to cook that is cottage cheese on top of baked beans on top of frito chips. I know what you're thinking: That's super weird. To add on top of that, I like to mix it all together so that I can get an even amount of each in every bite.

Mmmmm, that's tasty.

EDIT: So i noticed an unfinished sentence...it has been remedied. This is what happens when you're too eager to post the chapter and it's getting pretty late. You don't read it over good enough. Please forgive the mistake.


End file.
